


Мороженое

by Dai_Ri



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Kudos: 1





	Мороженое

В июле жара стояла страшная... Го лениво обмахивалась веером и еле переставляла ноги — пропитанный жаром воздух душил и сковывал. Даже желание поскорее очутиться дома не подгоняло. У кондиционера наверняка засел Рин, решивший навестить родню на каникулах, и сражаться с ним за лучшее место в доме не тянуло. Найти бы здесь, в парке, свободный тенек... Или окунуться в фонтан — сейчас Го как никогда понимала Хару. Или хотя бы поесть мороженого... Только вот мелочи в кармане осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Го вздохнула, и тут на её плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь, а на ухо знакомо завопили:

— Го-чан! Какими судьбами? — Нагиса радостно улыбался и вообще выглядел бодрым, словно жара ему ни по чем.

Го же надеялась, что не воплощает собой затюканную тушку с кислой миной.

— Да вот в кино ходила. Пытаюсь теперь добраться домой.

Нагиса рассмеялся коротко.

— Из серии «остаться в живых»?

— Ага.

Нагиса подозрительно замолчал, внимательно её разглядывая. Го отстраненно подумала, что всё-таки выглядит не лучшим образом.

А Нагиса вдруг просиял и хлопнул в ладоши. И схватил её за руку, куда-то потащив.

— Я знаю как тебе помочь, Го-чан!

Го захлопала глазами и тут оказалась под струями воды.

— Уууяй! — Го неловко всплеснула руками, качнулась вперед и чуть не полетела в фонтан, но её деликатно придержали за локоть.

Отфыркиваясь и отряхиваясь от воды, Го ткнула Нагису в грудь.

— Дурак! Кто так вообще делает?!

Нагиса потер затылок, довольно щурясь.

— Прости-прости! Но зато ты освежилась, ведь так, Го-чан?

У Го намокли волосы, и капли с них неприятно щекотали шею и соскальзывали за шиворот; веер теперь покоился на дне фонтана, а дышать стало легче. Жара словно выпустила Го из тисков. Удивительно, но сумасбродство Нагисы и правда помогло.

— А, да... — И добавила торопливо-небрежно: — Спасибо.

Нагиса разулыбался.

— Пожалуйста, Го-чан. Теперь по мороженому?

Не успела Го возразить, как Нагиса уже тащил её к лотку мороженщика.

— Стой! Да стой же... Нагиса!

— Что такое, Го-чан? — Нагиса среагировал, только когда одной рукой указывал на мороженое, а второй доставал кошелёк. И при этом сияюще улыбался.

Го захотелось заехать ему по лицу.

— У меня нет денег, вот что!

Нагиса забавно стушевался и изломил брови.

— Правда? И мне на второе не хватит... — в подтверждении он даже кошельком потряс.

А мороженщик уже протягивал ему заказанный стаканчик, и, косясь долгих пять секунд на заветное лакомство, Нагиса вдруг подпрыгнул.

— Яху! Придумал! Мы будем есть одно мороженое на двоих!

Го невольно смутилась, чётко зная, что отговорить Нагису всё равно не получится.

Они правда так и ели, пристроившись на лавочке под раскидистым деревом. И, откусывая маленькие кусочки, Го отмечала, что мечтам свойственно сбываться.

А ещё — что такого вкусного мороженого она прежде никогда и нигде не пробовала.


End file.
